Rosas
by lori777
Summary: Francia está curioso de conocer a sus vecinos. Yaoi. Francia x España.


**Axis Power Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Aclaración: Debido al contenido de la serie original, por favor no se ofenda nadie, es sólo con fines cómicos.**

**Advertencia: Comedia histórica. Yaoi (Francis x Antonio)**

**De antemano gracias por los reviews.**

**Rosas**

Piel morena, cabello castaño suave y sedoso, una cálida sonrisa que se contagia y una gran pasión en el corazón. Piel blanca como la porcelana de Asia, cabellos brillantes y dorados cual sol, una sonrisa aristocrática y mucho amor para compartir. Ellos eran completamente distintitos pero aún así eran vecinos, uno viviendo a lado del otro.

_Francia_ era un chiquillo cortesano, su vida no salía fuera de cuatro paredes entonces escuchó de hablar sobre su vecino _España_, alguien muy intrépido junto con su hermano menor _Portugal_. El pequeño rubio decidió que era tiempo de hacer relaciones con _España _y _Portugal_. Ataviado con su mejor traje fue a buscar a _España_.

El paisaje era hermoso y tranquilo, un perfecto día para hacer amigos. Todo iba bien hasta que una enorme bola de lodo golpeo de lleno a _Francia_ dejándolo todo sucio, el chico se miro enojado para luego comenzar a llorar.

—¡Hermano! ¡No huyas!—gritó un pequeño moreno. —¡Tonto hermano!—murmuró molesto. —Oi, ¿estás bien?—pregunto el chico, _Francia_ lo miró enfadado.

—¡Estoy sucio!—gritó molesto el rubio.

—Tranquilo… al menos mi tonto hermano no te abrió la cabeza—dijo el moreno intentando sacudir las ropas de _Francia_.

—Tienes razón…—cedió el rubio, —¿Cómo te llamas?—pregunto curioso.

—Yo soy _España (Aragón)_… quien te ensucio era mi hermano _Portugal_ y tengo una hermana menor también, _España (Castilla)_…—dijo el moreno con una sonrisa.

—¡Qué complicado!—se quejo _Francia_, el moreno se rió.

—Entonces tú dime… _Antonio_—exclamo el muchacho con una pose galante.

—Bueno, yo soy _Francia_ pero puedes llamarme _Francis_…—correspondió el rubio.

_España _se dio vuelta para buscar algo entre unos arbustos, de pronto unas hermosas rosas aparecieron frente al rostro de _Francia_. El rubio se sonrojo sin entender el porque, tomo el improvisado ramo de rosas en sus manos, con cuidado de no cortarse los dedos. _España_ estaba muy contento con todo. Tomo de la mano a _Francia _y comenzaron andar, _España _no dejo de hablar de su familia mientras que _Francia _lo escuchaba en silencio.

**Epilogo**

Las relaciones franco-españolas han mejorado mucho en tiempos actuales, e incluso han cambiado a las de esa época, porque _Francia_ ya no es un niño.

Los pétalos rojos de rosa hacían juego con la piel morena del castaño. La rosa era la flor favorita de ambos, aunque ahora _Antonio_ no era feliz porque sentía mucha vergüenza al ser cubierto por ellas en medio de "eso". Por otro lado, _Francis_ lo disfrutaba mucho, ver el cuerpo del moreno temblar debajo de él, simplemente delicioso.

—Mi hermoso gitano… mi amor pagano—susurró _Francis_ sosteniendo al moreno por las caderas.

—No me llames así…—se molesto el moreno, pero un movimiento de cadera por parte de _Francis_ lo hizo olvidarse de todo. —¡Ah!…—exclamo _Antonio_ sin poder contenerse.

—Tranquilo torero…—dijo _Francis _sin dejar de moverse.

—¡Por favor! ¡No más!—suplicaba _Antonio _sin perder el ritmo de las caderas del rubio. —_ Francis_, por favor… Creo que voy a venirme…—seguía suplicando el moreno.

—Aún es muy pronto…—dijo el rubio, sosteniendo a _Antonio_.

—¡Ah…! _Francis_, no, por favor, deja que me corra…—suplico el moreno.

—Todavía no…—contestó _Francis_ besando su cuello.

_Antonio_ estaba perdido, su cuerpo dolía porque el rubio no lo dejaba "venirse", y todo empeoró cuando sintió en su interior los dedos pervertidos de _Francis_, fue en ese momento que _Antonio_ comprendió lo que _Francis _estaba a punto de hacer. Fue de un momento a otro, cuando sintió al rubio dentro de él.

—¡Ahhhhh!—exclamo _Antonio_ con las energías que le restaban, _Francis_ no dejaba de sostenerlo.

—Mi rosa… ¡ah!—exclamo _Francis_ extasiado.

La imagen derrotada de _Antonio_ era exquisita, cada parte de su cuerpo gritaba su pasión natural. El moreno respiraba con calma, a la par de _Francis_. El rubio nunca dejo de sostener al moreno en esa cama llena de pétalos de rosa.

—Simplemente eres hermoso, "_Antonie" _—pronunció el rubio.

—¡Ah!… ¡Duele!—se quejo el moreno, _Francis_ seguía dentro de él.

—Perdóname, es sólo que me gustaría quedarme contigo así para siempre… —dijo _Francis _para distraer al moreno mientras salía de su cuerpo con suavidad.

_Antonio_ sintió una punzada cuando el rubio salió de él, un extraño impulso lo hizo levantarse y abrazar con todas sus fuerzas a _Francis_, el rubio correspondió el gesto con una sonrisa feliz.

—Tranquilo, no me iré a ninguna parte…—exclamo el rubio, _Antonio_ no lo soltó.

**FIN**

**Lori777: **Eso es lo que llamo "buenas" relaciones internacionales… ¡Qué intenso!

**España: ****snif, snif** ¡Soy _uke_! T~T

**Francia: **¿Qué no se supone que eres historiadora en entrenamiento? ¬¬

**Lori777: **Sip, pero también soy _fujoshi_ xD Esperemos que esto de Fr x Es se repita… jujujuju

**España: ***/*

**Francia: ***¬*


End file.
